Yami Marik's Revenge
by Alec1223
Summary: 1 month after Battle City, Marik is having a normal life, that is until his Yami returns to take control of his life. Chapter Two is up and Chapter Three is about to be out of the oven
1. Chapter 1: Into the Closet

Chapter one: I want your life

**Marik=Good **

**Malik=Bad**

**Note: This takes place one month after the battle city tournament finals. **

Malik walked down the street of a urban neighborhood. Malik had a rucksack on his back. The only light that guided him were the street lights that appeared every other house. He soon came upon a small two story house. Malik walked up to the front door. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a key, which he then used to open the door.

He looked around until he spotted a set of stairs leading to the second floor. Malik ascended the stairs slowly. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway. Malik took off his bag and took out from it a flashlight. Walking down the hallway, he flashed his light into each door he passed.

The first one, Ishizu slept in. Second one, Odion slept. The next, was a bathroom. The last one however, made Malik smile and enter the room. Inside this room slept Marik. He lay on his stomach, his blanket covering up to his neck.

Malik approached Marik's bed. Throwing the blanket off of him, he revealed the sleeping teen. Marik wore a t-shirt and pajama pants. Malik grabbed Marik's arms with one hand. With the other, he dug threw his rucksack and pulled out a long rope. With it, he tied Marik's hands together behind his back. Marik awoke and turned his head.

"Hey! What are you-" Marik began but the rest of his words were muffled. Malik had grabbed a white cloth from his rucksack and tied it around Marik's mouth. Marik said a word that was muffled. It sounded a lot like 'Malik'.

"Hello Marik. It's been too long." Malik laughed. Malik grabbed another piece of rope from his rucksack and tied Marik's ankles together. Marik tried to loosen the rope by kicking his feet and moving his wrists frantically, but to no prevail. "Calm down Marik." Malik tightened Marik's gag and the rope around his hands and ankles.

"Be right back." Malik said, grabbing his rucksack and going back into the hallway. He entered the room next to Marik's room: the Bathroom. Malik took out hair gel from his bag. He used it to attempt to make his hair like Marik's. It took about 20 minutes. After, he put his hand in his pocket again, pulling out a pair of contacts which he put in his eyes so that his blood shot eyes would seem normal. Malik returned to Marik's room to see him struggling again.

Malik pulled off the gag. Marik panted, he inhaled and was about to yell for help, but Malik put his hand over Marik's mouth.

"I am going to let you talk for 10 more seconds, after that it might be a few days before you talk again." Malik said. Marik sighed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Marik asked.

"Interesting question." Malik said. "You see, I was trapped in you for years. When I finally gained control of you, I barely had anime in control. So, I am going to be you for a few days."

"Why you-" Marik said but was cut off again by the gag. Malik opened Marik's closet (it was fairly large) which was in the far right side of the room. Malik picked up Marik and put him in the closet, in a lying down positing face down. He then grabbed a folded blanket which was in the closet and unfolded it.

"Good night Marik." Malik said. Marik attempted to yell through the gag, but only muffled cries came out. Malik draped the blanket over Marik, and closed the closet door. Malik walked across the room to a brown dresser. Opening it and pulling out what Marik was wearing, Malik put it on and lied down in the bed.

**The next morning… **

Ishizu walked into Marik's room.

"Good Morning Marik." Ishizu said. Malik stepped out of bed.

"Good Morning sister." Malik said, taking a short glimpse at the closet and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I updated, I have been very busy, plus my computer crashed so I had to get a new one. Luckily I had a backup of all of my documents. But anyway, after I got my internet back, I looked on my e-mail and saw that a lot of people had favorite this story. I was really happy, so I decided to get back into writing this story which brought upon this next chapter. So thank you to those who favorite this and I will try making these chapters as best as possible. **

Chapter two: school

"How did you sleep Marik?" Ishizu asked.

"Great sister!" Malik said, trying his best to keep his voice similar to Marik's. Ishizu smiled and left the room. Malik went over to the dresser and changed into Marik's Domino High uniform (although he hated it). Malik then walked to the closet and pulled open the door. He gently lifted up the blanket that covered Marik. He had fallen asleep. Apparently struggling to get free tired him, so he just gave up. Closing the closet, Malik left Marik's room and crossed the hallway. He then descended the stairs and went to the kitchen (which took Malik a little while to find, not knowing much about the house).

"Good morning Marik." Odion said who had been sitting at the kitchen table. Ishizu was cooking across from the table.

"'morning Odion." Malik said, it paining Malik to address Odion in such a way. Malik took a seat at the table. A few seconds later, Ishizu placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Malik. He ate the food quickly, it being the first proper meal he had in a long time.

"Goodness Marik." Ishizu said, taking a seat at the table with her own plate in hand. "You never eat this fast in the morning." Malik gulped and took a short pause.

"I-I'm just really hungry today." Malik replied. Breakfast resumed normally, Malik had more servings of eggs before being satisfied. At 7:25, Malik walked to the door of the house. He had been watching Marik long enough to find out that school started around 7:40 and the walk took about 10 minutes. Just as Malik was about to exit the house, Ishizu yelled his name. He sighed.

"Only 3 days…" Malik muttered to himself (in his normal voice), getting annoyed by Ishizu. He clenched his fist together.. "3 days of acting normal…then I can act like myself and totally ruin his life…" Malik coughed into his fist. "Yes Ishizu?" He asked in his Marik impression voice.

"Why are you going to school without a backpack?" Ishizu asked in a sort of nagging voice.

"Oh…well…" Malik stuttered. "I can't remember where I…put it…" Ishizu sighed and walked to the neighboring room of the kitchen. She returned holding a blue backpack with a single strap.

"It's behind the couch where you always put it." Ishizu said. Malik walked over to Ishizu and took the backpack from her.

"Thanks sister." Malik replied. Malik walked to the door and pulled it open.

"You really are acting weird today." Ishizu sighed shaking her head. Malik slammed the door shut.

**7:36 a.m **

Malik walked slowly into the Domino High School. He entered his first classroom and he instantly formed fists in his hands. Malik closed his eyes.

Slyther the sky Dragon was wrapping itself around the Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor had grabbed Ra from behind.

"Call these creatures off of me!" Malik yelled.

"Marik!" A female voice said. Malik opened his eyes. The teacher was tapping his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I'm fine." Malik replied. Malik walked to the back of the class and took a seat.

"Hi Marik!" A voice called. Malik turned to see Yugi waving at him. Malik gulped, resisting attacking him.

"H-hi…Y-yugi…" Malik said smiling.

Class went smoothly. Malik avoided being called on to answer questions (although he did get a piece of candy for answering a bonus question on ancient Egypt right). Only one thing happened which made Malik nervous. Bakura had stared at Malik for a minute and frowned. At first it seemed like a coincidence that he was staring at him for so long, but after a minute of full staring, Malik decided that Bakura might have noticed the difference between himself and the real Marik. So, instantly after the bell rang, Malik looked at Bakura and signaled for him to follow him.

Malik pulled open a closet door which Bakura followed into too. He then slammed the door shut and smiled at Malik.

"How long have you been out of the shadow realm Malik?" Yami Bakura asked. Malik smiled.

"I don't know how but I was able to escape about two weeks ago. I had my own body as well, which helps a lot." Malik replied.

"Your own body?" Bakura said raising his eyebrows. "I thought you had gained control of Marik again."

"No, this way is much more helpful. I have him tied up at his house in a closet. That way, there is no way he can interfere and I can also roam freely." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Malik you can be very smart sometimes, but leaving Marik in his own house AND revealing yourself to him."

"I never said I did reveal myself."

"I'm sure you did somehow." Bakura replied angrily.

"What do you think I should have done?" Malik asked. "I was just thinking of getting revenge on Marik at the time!"

"Look, if you want to be in control of his life without being in him, you need to do it more strategically. Now, listen to me and I will tell you a way that will eliminate the possibility of Ishizu walking in and seeing her brother tied up and gagged in a closet."


End file.
